Aun me amas
by master tigresa
Summary: Po y Tigresa empezaron a salir pero un malentendido provocara que terminen ¿volverán o no? lean y lo sabrán


Chapter 1 :

Desde hace unos meses Po y Tigresa comenzaron a salir como una pareja , pero un malentendido provoco que terminaran todo comenzó esta tarde….

Tigresa : porque Po porque me hiciste esto porque a mi que te amaba tanto

*Flashback*

Esta mañana Po fue a visitar a su papa pero antes de llegar ahí vio que una chica estaba llorando en un rincón…así que pensó en ir para averiguar que le pasaba

Po : hola mi nombre es Po perdón que me entrometa en tus asuntos pero ¿que te pasa?¿porque lloras?

¿?: hola me llamo Valery y solo estaba llorando porque nadie me quiere todos me odian y me molestan

Po : tranquila Valery seguro solo exageras eres muy linda y tierna como para que te odien

Valery : en serio crees eso

Po : claro que si

Valery : te molesta si hago algo

Po : despende no puedo dar besos por…(Po fue silenciado por un beso que le dio Valery Po trataba de separarse pero Valery lo abrazo muy fuerte y no podía escapar…el beso duro solo unos segundos.. ambos se separaron…pero no se dieron cuenta que Tigresa los vio)

Tigresa : ¡Po! ¿porque me haces esto?

Po : Tigresa yo te lo puedo explicar este beso no fue como tu crees ella solo me beso y yo pues….

Tigresa : y tu le seguiste el beso

Po : no… no pienses mal esto es un malentendido

Tigresa : igual ya lo hiciste esto que tu y yo tuvimos se termino (y se fue corriendo al palacio de jade)

Po : ¡TIGRESA!

*Fin del Flashback*

En el valle de la paz :

Valery : perdón no sabia que tenias novia

Po : esta bien te entiendo igual ahora tengo que irme a casa de mi papa nos vemos otro día

Valery : estas loco ve por ella

Po : pero no quiere verme

Valery : igual ve por ella a nosotras las mujeres nos gusta que lo hombres vengan a buscarnos

Po : muy bien gracias Valery (en eso agarro a Valery en un abrazo y luego se fue al palacio de jade)

En el árbol de la sabiduría celestial:

Tigresa(llorando) : nunca mas me volveré a enamorar los hombres siempre son así

Po : no digas eso

Tigresa : que haces aquí porque no vas con tu novia

Po : estoy con ella

Tigres a: tu y yo ya no somos novios

Po : Tigresa yo nunca la quise besar ella fue la que me beso pero me tenia bien abrazado y no me podía escapar

Tigresa : ya esta Po no quiero sufrir mas menos por un hombre

Po : Tigresa déjame….

Tigresa : no Po creo que seria mejor que volvamos a ser amigos ¿si?

Po : Tigresa no quiero ser tu amigo quiero ser mas que eso te amo mucho

Tigresa : no lo hagas mas difícil

Po : escúchame por favor

Tigresa : no Po basta esto es muy difícil para mi entiéndelo

Po : perdón Tigresa pero sin ti no se que seria de mi vida

Tigresa : si te comprendo y mi vida tampoco seria lo mismo sin ti pero será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo para pensar las cosas bien

Po : de acuerdo cuando estés lista seré tuyo de nuevo

Tigresa : bien creo debemos irnos nos están esperando para la cena…

Pasaron tres meses Po y Tigresa hablaban normal su vida como amigos volvió a ser la misma pero solo había un excepción y era que Po no lo aceptaba él se reía con Tigresa lo disfrutaba pero en el fondo quería abrazarla , besarla ,acariciarla y decirle lo mucho que la ama pero eso era imposible porque pensaba en que el y Tigresa se quedarían como amigos o eso creía el.

En los dormitorios :

Tigresa : hola Po ¿estas bien?

Po : si estoy muy bien(mintió)

Tigresa : Po no sabes mentir

Po : no tranquila estoy bien(luego de eso se fue a su habitación dejando sola a Tigresa)

Tigresa : oh Po si supieras que estos tres meses fue difícil estar sin ti (y luego se fue a su habitación)

En la habitación de Po :

Po : te extraño Tigresa es difícil estar sin ti (Po recordó una canción que escucho hace mucho , pensó en Tigresa y empezó a cantar )

Piensas...que lo nuestro termino y

aunque intentes despistar al corazón

te prometo que no sentirás dolor...

sabes... que te amo...

que tu le das sentido a mi vida

no hay salida ya no existe melodía

Tigresa pensaba mucho en Po así que decidió en ir a verlo pero antes de tocar su puerta vio que estaba un poco abierta y escucho a Po cantar

y sabes...y lo se... que sin ti mi alma no respira sin tus latidos

ya no sanara esta herida

se...que aun...tu me amas y no dejas de pensarme

y a mi quieres regresar…..

Po al darse cuenta que Tigresa escucho un poco de su canción dijo unas palabras hermosas sin perder el tono de la canción

Po :se.. que aun tu...me extrañas... y aunque intentes olvidarme seré tuyo hasta el final.(termino de hablar y empezó a cantar de nuevo)

Sabes que lo nuestro nunca acabara, que sufrimos en cada puesta

Del sol al despertar, sin tu amor no tengo rumbo ….

Soy un vagabundo perdido en este mundo…

sabes...y lo se... que sin ti mi alma no respira sin tus latidos

ya no sanara esta herida

se...que aun...tu me amas y no dejas de pensarme

y a mi quieres regresar se.. que aun tu...me extrañas...

y aunque intentes olvidarme sere tuyo hasta el final.

Piensas...que lo nuestro termino huyo para el dolor que no pase

Mas el tiempo sin los dos tu y yoo…. Ay amor…. Amooor …..

Po se dio la vuelta y vio a Tigresa se acercó a ella le tomo las manos y le dijo :

Po : Tu sabes que te amo de veras que soy tu vida entera Amorr te kiero

Tigresa : eso fue hermoso Po como te diste cuenta que estaba aquí

Po : había notado tu presencia hace un rato pero seguí cantando para que te des cuenta de que aun te amo

Tigresa : Po yo también te amo y estos tres meses al separarme de ti me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti

Po : yo tampoco Tigresa(en eso ambos se acercaron mucho hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro y después de mucho se volvieron a besar muy apasionadamente…pero por una movida de Po cayeron al piso pero Po apoyo ambas manos para no caer del todo encima de ella… y por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

Po y Tigresa : te amo

Fin

n/a : esta historia se inspiro en mi novela favorita y la canción se llama Aun eme amas de Erick Elera tranquilos pronto actualizare mis otras historia es solo que tengo poco tiempo y solo puedo escribir esta pequeña historia de amor .


End file.
